


Again.

by toukicchi



Series: Eat my Shorts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Future Vision, M/M, Now kiss, One Shot, one to one hundred, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Hagakure has future vision beyond the regular humans level.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Series: Eat my Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096385
Kudos: 45





	Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pulling this out of my ass, I don’t like this fic.

"Tch- Idiot, Come here, I'm trying to-" Togami scrambled for control and they fought in bed.

"No way! I wanna be the big spoon! You got to be big spoon last night!" Hagakure grabbed Togamis wrist, Pinning it to the bed, In return, Getting Togamis other arm wrapped around his neck.

"So? I enjoy being big spoon, Who are you to take that away from me?" Togami hissed, Pulling Hiro down onto the bed. "Besides, You're short. You would look like a hairy backpack."

Hagakure gasped dramatically, "You take that back right now young man!", The clairvoyant growled, Sitting up as so the taller man (by only a little) was now sitting in Hagakures lap.

The now closeness of their faces caused Togami to turn red, Whether it be arousal or anger, It didn’t matter right now. 

"Young man? I'm only three years younger than you, Has your brain fallen and died to forget that?" Togami flicked his nose, Enjoying the small "Ow!" That came from Hagakures mouth after. 

"Younger-" Hagakure grabbed Togami by the shoulders, "Is-" Now swinging Togami around, He pinned the Heir to the bed, "Younger!"

Except a pouty face didn’t stare back at him, Only the dull eyes of someone shot right between the eyes, The blood pouring down Togamis forehead to his mouth had already started to turn dark as he had been dead for possibly hours.

"Toga-Togami?!" Hagakure leaned back, The lifeless hands of the former Heir un-wrapping around his neck to fall dead, Togamis chest did not even rise to take a single breathe in the empty halls of the Togami mansion.

Hagakure shook, Leaning so far back he had fallen off the bed, Breathing so fast he challanged a mouse, "Yasuhiro?"

He got to his legs and curled in on himself, Jesus he felt like he was having a heart attack.

"Yasuhiro, Are you alright?" He heard something walk towards him before it grabbed his hands off of his already wet face. "Togami- He- I-" Hagakure couldn't even force out any words. 

"Yasuhiro, Hey. Can you hold your breath?" He shook his head, "I can't I- He's dead-! I-" "Hagakure, Look at me, I'm right here."

The voice gave his hand a nice smooch, "Alright? Nothing too bad happened, Just a small bump." The older took a deep breathe and looked towards the voice.

Now, Instead of a pouty face or dead eyes staring back at him, It was (a very annoyed) Togami, Alive and well.

Hagakure cried harder, This time leaning into the Togami, "Another vision, Hm? Well I can assure you nothing is wrong, I'll be fine, You'll be fine."

Hagakure bit his cheek, "It's part of the 70%, No need to worry."

The clairvoyant hummed, "Are you okay now?" "A little."

"Sorry about th-throwin you, I didn’t mean it." Togami kissed his cheek gently, Staying near his neck after the kiss has ended, 

"It's alright, It's just a minor headache... In return for helping you calm down, I think I deserve big spoon rights."

Hagakure took a moment to think, Pouting as he came to the answer.

"Fine."


End file.
